The present invention relates to a curtain drawer arrangement, in particular, of the type wherein the curtain is drawn closed or open by movement of multiple curtain runners by a motor-driven mechanism adapted to depend from a curtain rail, together with the runners.
In the prior art arrangement designed for use in curtains of relatively small sizes such as domestic curtains or those used in office rooms of small dimensions, it has been proposed to move curtain runners by an electromotor depending from a curtain rail for the purpose of drawing or opening a curtain. This conventional arrangement is designed in such a manner that the motor-driven mechanism per se travels along the tracks of a curtain rail on the wheels mounted thereon, and operates effectively where the curtain depending from the curtain runners is of lighter weight. When the curtain is of increased weight, however, there is a fear that neither drawing nor opening of the curtain may take place due to the fact that the wheels of the motor-driven mechanism spin without providing traction. To prevent the wheels of the motor-driven mechanism from spinning, the weight of the mechanism per se may be increased. However, this makes the motor-driven mechanism over-sized and the arrangement's appearance unattractive. In addition, the arrangement is complicated in its entirety, and is therefore unsuitable for use in curtains of relatively small sizes such as those employed in houses and in small office rooms. This known arrangement also uses a limit switch attached to the curtain rail to pass current through the motor-driven mechanism. In use, the limit switch often suffers failures as a result of the motor-driven mechanism colliding therewith. There is also a possibility that, with the motor-driven mechanism of increased weight, a limit switch failure may cause a malfunction of the curtain-drawing arrangement. Accordingly, there is now a strong demand for a curtain-drawing arrangement or machine which can provide a solution to the above-mentioned problems.